


and his non-existent one.

by imayneedhelpsendhelp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayneedhelpsendhelp/pseuds/imayneedhelpsendhelp
Summary: in which Lance dies.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 16





	and his non-existent one.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry-

"Hey, it's a war, and war always claims their prize. Guess today's my turn to go" 

These were the last words he heard him say, his hand gently caressing his cheek, a weak yet comforting smile on his tired face. 

"You can't leave me like that... 

D-don't do this to me- 

Please- please!" 

His loud prayers weren't listened, his rushed fingertips running through the other's messy hair. 

The tears were sliding down his cheekbones, travelling across the dry and dusty skin of his face, falling like raindrops on Lance's closed eyelids. 

The hand that was before caressing Keith's cheek was now resting on the ground, near the body of the dark-skinned boy who was smiling only a few moments ago. 

Around them was silence. The sounds of the battle were no longer audible, all the explosions, and the screams, and the blasts, and the others calling their names were all muffled at the dark-haired paladin's ears. 

All he could hear was his own pulsing heart-beat. 

And Lance's non-existent one.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a katt (keith×matt), then I realised that no one would have read it so i turned it into a klance-
> 
> it's sad(?)
> 
> well hope you enjoyed the first time I wrote something in english


End file.
